Fishing boats typically have a main inboard or outboard motor to rapidly position the boat in a particular portion of a body of water so that a fisherman can begin fishing. These boats typically also come with a far smaller trolling motor which allows the boat to be maneuvered in a smaller area while the fisherman is fishing. Many different controls have been provided in the past for trolling motors. In the past, the most common form of control over the trolling motor has required the fisherman or another person in the boat to physically manipulate the motorhead once the trolling motor has been swung from the boat to position its propeller in the water. Thus, changes in direction of the boat are effected by rotation of the trolling motor around a horizontal plane while the speed may also be regulated as well as the direction of movement, with controls C generally locally mounted adjacent the motorhead M, as shown schematically in FIG. 1. More recently, technology has found its way into control systems for trolling motors, with the result that the trolling motor can now be remotely actuated to do all the same maneuvers as previously described from different positions in the boat using a remote panel. Typically, these panels work on radio frequency communication between the trolling motor head and the control panel. Other over-the-air communication techniques can also be used.
Since these control panels are primarily foot-operated, they need to be placed, when used on the bottom of the boat, in a location accessible to the operator's foot. This means that they need to be handled to be placed in the desired position and could be subjected to shock loads from being occasionally dropped. Since these control units require electronic components, they must be constructed in such a manner to be sufficiently rigid to withstand shock loading which occasionally occurs. They must also be built such that the electronic components are sealed against the invasion of water or moisture which can be found along the bottom of boats. Finally, another desirable feature of such remote-actuation units is that they be lightweight and easily assembled and maintain their assembled condition despite the uses typically encountered during boating operations. These desirable objectives have been incorporated into the apparatus of the present invention as will be described below. With these improvements, a remote-control, foot-operated unit can be fabricated simply and economically and be readily assembled. Once assembled, it can prove to be durable and reliable in its mechanical integrity as well as an effective housing for the sensitive electronic components, keeping them protected from water vapor or moisture which can detrimentally affect their operation. Screws or other similar fasteners which must extend through seals are completely eliminated. As a result, this invention has overcome some of the prior design weaknesses which heighten the risk of migration of water vapor or other liquids into sensitive electronic components.